Dragongem Booster
Dragongem Booster (竜珠増加, Ryūju Zōka) is a type of Subspecies Magic available for Fourth-Generation Dragon Slayers. In other words, only those who are known as Dragonmen or use Dragon Slayer Armament, are capable of using this power. Dragongem Booster allows its users to become one step closer to be like Dragon Slayers of previous generations, to substitute the lack of missed features of its predecessors. Description Fourth Generation - Dragon Slayers of this origin are artificial beings created from Dragon Lacrima or pure magic power, giving them immense durability, speed, power. As automatons, they are capable of fighting indefinitely until their source of power is destroyed. Fourth-Generation Dragon Slayers can be divided into two groups: Dragonmen, those are of artificial origin, and users of Dragon Slayer Armament (対竜武装, Tairyū Busō lit. Anti-Dragon Arms, shortened to DSA). In both cases Dragon Slayer Magic is utilized a bit different way, and this generation does not possess all traits of natural Dragon Slayer like consuming the element, which they are using and the ability of achieving/activating the Dragon Force state. In order to become on the same level with predecessors or even stronger than them in future, there was created a special power-up system for such equipment known as Dragongem Booster. With the creation of such bolstering system, Fourth Generation of Dragon Slayers were again called as New-Style or even Future-Style Generation, just as Second Generation of Dragon Slayers was called once. So, how Dragongem Booster actually works? For special purposes to overcome all weaknesses and disadvantages of DSA, the armour of Fourth-Generation Dragon Slayer is outfitted with numerous Lacrimas embedded within it, which are all a unique type of Lacrima known as Absorb Lacrima ( , Abusōbu Rakurima lit. Energy Absorbing Magic Crystal), that are specifically forged so they can absorb certain types of Magic and/or kinetic energy, depending on the situation. Absorb Lacrima is tailored to consume elemental magic and energies related to the element which Dragon Slayer harnesses. The way that Absorb Lacrima work is quite simple - when the elements and associated traits draw near the user, the Lacrima works as a vacuum due to being made out of a magic-absorbing material, sucking the elements into the spheres and storing them within the Lacrima. Once the elements have been absorbed, the user is capable of harnessing them in any way that they wish, whether for offense, defense, or even to boost their physical performance in close combat. Once the Absorb Lacrimas absorbed (ha ha, funny) enough of the element, Dragon Slayer can activate his power-up system. To activate it, the user must be concentrated on their equipment, especially on the main Lacrima of their armour and/or weapon. After that, they must release their own Magic Power into it and make an incantation, which serves as a special command to bring the system up to its activation. When all preparations are done, Absorb Lacrima begin to rapidly glow brightly in specific colours of its element, after what, the body of the user attain a special, dragon-like appearance due to the influence of their DSE. A real merge of armour and body doesn't occur, but weapon's or armour's appearance becomes even more resembling to those of dragon-kind, that's why the user's appearance also becomes changed. Dragongem Booster activation grants its users a huge augmentation of all of their capabilities, both physical and magical. The armour itself becomes capable of withstanding much more damage, than before. Almost all of the user's spells become powered up by Lacrima influence, which brings the variety of new effects of each spell. Moreover, as the system becomes connected to the user's Magic Power, their body also becomes much stronger, than before. With those new traits, Dragongem Booster can be compared to merely all supplementary spells of 4th-Generation Dragon Slayers' predecessors, but it's also stated, that Dragongem Booster is far weaker, than Dragon Dance and Drive Spells, not mentioning, that Upsurge of 1st-Generation Dragon Slayer can easily overwhelm 4th-Generation Dragon Slayers' power-up. But, there can be exclusions, where DSE have several levels of its power releasing, which is also connected to the power, which is granted by Dragongem Booster. From this, there can be Dragon Slayers, whose power-up modes will be equivalent to Second and Third Generations' Subspecies Magics. Trivia *This article is a co-op work of Perchan and Cap'n Cat. **As co-op work, this was approved by Perchan. *If you have a desire to use it, please contact Perchan about permission. Category:Spells Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Subspecies Magic